


even children get older, and I'm getting older too

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Você não é Clow, você não vai fazer isso durar para sempre.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka & Watanuki Kimihiro, Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	even children get older, and I'm getting older too

Você não sabe se os filhos e netos dele discutiram quando ele os informou sobre sua decisão ou se eles simplesmente aceitaram. Ou talvez se eles sempre assumiram que ia ser assim. 

A decisão foi que ele não passaria seus últimos dias numa cama de hospital, ou mesmo no templo cercado por sua família, mas sim na loja. 

Você duvidava que você conseguisse dissuadi-lo, ele sempre foi tão teimoso, tão difícil, mas você nem tentou, com medo que essa fosse a vez que você conseguiria fazer com que ele ouvisse. Você é um homem egoísta e você quer todos os momentos, todos os segundos, até aqueles que por direito não deveriam pertencer a você. 

Se o mundo fosse justo ele passaria com as pessoas que o amavam e conseguiam dizer em voz alta, pessoas que o amavam e mostravam isso para ele todo dia. E ainda assim ele escolheu você, como ele sempre te escolheu. Amor não é uma meritocracia. 

As vezes você recebe mais do que você merece, as vezes não o suficiente. E tão paradoxal como isso possa parecer, ambas essas afirmações podem ser verdades para a mesma pessoa, até mesmo na mesma dinâmica.

Na manhã que você sabe que vai ser a última ele se levanta da cama e começa a andar na direção da varanda, você quase protesta dizendo que ele devia ficar lá, mas ao invés disso você segura a mão dele, a pele da mão dele mostra as décadas que ele viveu no mundo fora dos muros que te cercam. Sente como a sua mão devia sentir. 

“Eu ainda posso andar Watanuki” ele diz. 

“Eu sei disso”

Ele não comenta nada, mas você pode ver um certo divertimento nos seus olhos. Mas você não encara demais porque você sabe que se você fazer você vai desabar. 

Ele vai morrer e você não está pronto para isso. 

Perder Yuuko-san te transformou em alguém diferente, e você acha que perdê-lo vai fazer o mesmo.

E você não está pronto pra descobrir quem vai ser a pessoa que você vai ser no outro lado.

Vocês se sentam na varanda, as meninas trazem chá e depois vão brincar na parte de trás da loja, parece como qualquer outro dia, como qualquer uma das milhares de manhãs que precederam aquele dia. O sol bate no rosto dele e ele fecha seus olhos aproveitando o calor.

“Você sabe que você ainda está segurando a minha mão, certo ?” ele pergunta. 

“Sim, eu sei”

Você fecha seus olhos e você sente o sol contra a sua pele. Você também sente a mão dele, quente e forte. Quente e segura. Mais do que nunca você entende porque Clow fez o que ele fez com Yuuko quando era a hora dela de partir.

Você não é Clow, você não vai fazer durar para sempre, você perguntou a Doumeki antes e ele disse que isso não é o que ele quer. Mas por um momento você finge que vai. 


End file.
